This invention relates to a buckle for a band or the like, and in particular such a buckle suitable for use in a watch band or bracelet.
Various buckle mechanisms have been devised for use on watches. Some such mechanisms are complicated, and thus difficult and costly to manufacture. In some other such mechanisms, the buckles may be easily inadvertently operated, and the buckle is thus prone to be accidentally opened. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a buckle for a band or the like in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a buckle including a first body member and a second body member, wherein a first end of said first body member is engaged with a first end of said second body member for relative swiveling movement, and wherein said first body member includes a movable lock member releasably engageable with a recess of said second body member for locking said first body member and said second body member against relative movement.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a band secured with a buckle, said buckle including a first body member and a second body member, wherein a first end of said first body member is engaged with a first end of said second body member for relative swiveling movement, and wherein said first body member includes a movable lock member adapted to be releasably engaged with a recess of said second body member for locking said first body member and said second body member against relative movement.